hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler and the Last Witch
Hitler and the Last Witch is a parody series by DarkLordKiller. It serves as a crossover between Downfall and the anime series Izetta: The Last Witch. Plot Episode 1 - Encounter The Germanian General Hitler has launched an invasion on the country of Elystadt, when the witch Izetta breaks free from a Ju-52 transport plane that was holding her captive. Using her flying PTRS-41 rifle, she attacks Hitler's forces, which enrages the latter. Burgdorf thinks that Hitler's troops are merely hallucinating, something that Hitler refuses to believe. He then orders his forces to attack Izetta. Meanwhile, Krebs negotiates with Chuikov in an attempt to get help. After presenting evidence of Izetta's existence, Chuikov tells Krebs that the border between Elystadt and Italy is lightly defended. The parody ends with a Ju-52 plane carrying paratroopers approaching the Elystadtian-Italian borders. Episode 2 - Dogfight A Bf-109 squadron, accompanied by a Soviet ace pilot, approaches Elystadt, when they are suddenly attacked by Izetta. Hitler instructs the squadron to attack her, but they are unable to hit her. In the ensuing battle, two fighter planes are shot down, one of them belonging to the Soviet ace pilot. Hitler orders the squadron to fall back. Himmler tells Fegelein about the incident; knowing that Izetta is too strong for their weaponry, Himmler reveals that Speer has negotiated with the Western Allies to help them defeat both Izetta and Elystadt. Speer returns and tells both Himmler and Fegelein that the Allies have agreed to aid them. The parody ends with Allied bombers entering Elystadtian airspace. Episode 3 - Mighty Rush A joint Germanian-American-Soviet force has launched on all-out assault on Elystadtian lines. Izetta appears again, attacking the Allied bombers; after a long battle she begins attacking Germanian tanks. Eventually the bombers arrived at their destination and begins delivering their payload, though the Germanians are forced to retreat. Shortly afterwards Bormann tells Hitler that American infantry, assisted by Sherman tanks, have broken through Elystadtian lines, and attacks Izetta, at which point all contact is lost. The parody ends with American forces stumbling upon an abandoned hangar containing a secret weapon; the Horten HO-IX. Episode 4 - The Weapon Günsche spots Izetta in the Swiss town of St. Gallen. He calls Kempka on the phone to transport him back to headquarters. However, Kempka tells Günsche that he has to wait until Germanian forces have finished with testing their demolition equipment. Eventually, Günsche returns with a series of updates; enemy forces have conducted tests involving a dummy witch and have set a booby trap on the mountains, and that contact is still lost with the Americans. Germanian forces surround Izetta; she taunts the Germanians when the booby trap is set off, causing them (and Weidling) to flee. Meanwhile, in Zürich Airport, Schenck is contacted by Mohnke that contact is re-established with the American forces, who got attacked by Izetta, resulting with the loss of two tanks and ten crewmen. Evenually, Mohnke tells Hitler that the airfield discovered by the Americans have been attacked by Izetta. Despite heavy losses, the HO-IX successfully escapes and arrives at Zürich Airport. The parody ends with Hitler wondering who created the HO-IX. Episode 5 - The Carrier Izetta has stolen torpedoes from a formation of Britannian bombers in the North Sea; Hitler believes that she intends to use the torpedoes to attack the Graf Zeppelin, a new Germanian aircraft carrier. Hitler intends to use the carrier to assist the Allies in defeating Elystadt. The next day, Hitler was proven correct; Izetta attacked the aircraft carrier, and by using the torpedoes, succeeded in damaging the carrier's aircraft elevator and engine. Eventually, Hitler receives bad news; the Graf Zeppelin's crew is forced to evacuate the ship, and Hitler himself is ordered to return to Neu Berlin; the Emperor takes control of the Germanian military himself, becoming its new commander-in-chief. Angered by this, he decides to flee to London. While on-board a hi-tech train, Jodl, Fegelein, Keitel, and Burgdorf discusses about the Emperor's takeover of the Germanian army; the four men decided that the HO-IX must be handed over to Britannia's air force by sea. Fegelein then reveals that the train is able to travel underwater, much to the amazement of Jodl and Burgdorf, ending the episode. Episode 6 - The New Enemy Mohnke informs Goebbels and Hitler that loyalist Germanian forces have begun attacking Elystadt once more, and they've unleashed their own secret weapon: another witch; Sophie, who succeeded in defeating Izetta. This revelation greatly enrages the former, while the latter tells Mohnke that should Sophie launch an attack on London, only the HO-IX can stop her, and decides to negotiate with the Americans. Hitler orders Traudl to write a telegraph to the US embassy in Britannia; the Americans decided to attack both the loyalist Germanians and the Elystadtians at the same time. Eventually, Hitler declares war on the Emperor, using Allied forces as his own personal army to carry out his vengeance. Goebbels then reveals to Hitler's fellow generals that Sophie and the loyalist Germanians have launched another attack on Elystadt using cruise missiles; Goebbels speculates that their next target could be either Moscow or London, and orders them to be ready. The parody ends when the train arrives at London. Episode 7 - The Last Chance Three weeks have passed since Hitler fled Germania; Speer reported that he lost contact with a spy, who told him that the loyalists are creating a magically-guided ballistic nuclear missile, and that Izetta, who was knocked unconscious after her battle with Sophie, has been "stolen" by the French Air Force. Hitler decides to launch an attack on the loyalist-controlled Peenemünde Research Center, knowing full well that the attack will most likely kill the spy as well as destroy the HO-IX, when Jodl reveals that Sophie and the Luftwaffe has launched an attack on London; a long battle ensues on Britannian airspace, between the Luftwaffe and the RAF. After the battle, Goebbels orders an attack on the weapons facility; at that same moment, Fritzsche tells Misch that he intends to surrender to the Emperor; Burgdorf catches him and was about to execute him, but was stopped by Krebs and Weidling. The parody ends with the HO-IX taking off from the Peenemünde Research Center as it gets attacked by the Allies. Episode 8 - The Unknown Hitler reveals to von Greim and Reitsch that before the war, there was a private company capable of building hi-tech weapons; in fact, the same company was responsible for developing the HO-IX, and the train that was used by Hitler in his escape. When the company went bankrupt, the Emperor bought it and continued its projects, including the nuclear missile with the intention of taking over the world. Meanwhile, Himmler reveals to Fegelein (and Reitsch, albeit off-screen) that it is possible to rid the world of magic, which will end the war. The plan involves shooting at both Izetta and Sophie at the same time, which will trigger a fission. Hewel also notified the Elystadtian embassy of the new weapon, who in turn revealed its existence to Izetta and Princess Finé. Eventually, both Izetta and Sophie engage in one last battle on the skies of Elystadt; the HO-IX arrives in time and after avoiding loyalist airplanes, successfully shoots at both Izetta and Sophie. A light beam shoots up into the sky; all the magic on Earth is now gone. Six months later, the Americans and the Soviets launch an attack on Neu Berlin; eventually, the Emperor commits suicide, and Hitler takes over Germania, becoming its new leader and renaming it as "Germany". Hitler says, to Speer, Traudl, Fegelein, and Eva that Izetta has survived her battle with Sophie, and that a new war will begin: not between nations, but one that pits humanity against a new kind of enemy, one that is supernatural. The parody then ends with one last ominous shot of shipwrecks. Characters *Adolf Hitler: The main protagonist. A general of the Germanian Army. *Izetta: A 15-year old witch and the last descendant of the Weisse Hexe, the White Witch of Elystadt. Hitler attempts to kill her throughout the series. *Hermann Fegelein: The Master of Antics. Unlike in many other parodies, in this series, he is loyal to Hitler. *Don "Wardaddy" Collier: An American M4 Sherman tank commander who participated in the invasion of Elystadt. *Sophie: A witch created by and loyal to the Germanian Empire; she becomes the main antagonist starting with the sixth episode. Sequel A sequel series was hinted at the last episode, titled Hitler and The Last War. The first episode was released on October 2, 2017. It involves Kantai Collection: The Movie. Trivia *Throughout the series, sound clips from Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, World of Warships, and War Thunder are used. External links *Playlist containing all episodes Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:War Category:Completed parodies